


Shower Scene

by tsubasafan



Series: And Until the End [8]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane tries not to think about Fai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain major spoilers for From the Beginning. Which I suggest you go and read on Zelinxia's page.

Title: Shower Scene  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurogane tries not to think about Fai.  
Note: Written by me. This takes place during Kurogane and Fai's time in Piffle in From the Beginning.

Kurogane wasn't sure if he would ever not be amazed at even the simplest things they found in this world. Everything from the telephones to the sinks made him stare and as curious as a child. Though he had learned after a few months here in the city, to not to show his interest as much as Fai and Mokona were relentless in their teasing.

But the six months they had been here, even his curiosity and intrigue at Piffle's sights hadn't been able to keep him in the best of moods. He understood that Fai was starting to really understand that in a few short months he would be a father. Kurogane also understood that Fai was preoccupied with his own worries and wasn't really interested in much else, but Kurogane didn't like being neglected.

They had been joined at the hip for over a decade and had been in a relationship for a few of those years. He couldn't believe it, but he actually missed the blonde clinging to him and giving him glances that would entice him among other things. He persevered though, knowing Fai wouldn't be in the mood for something like sex.

They had both gotten back to the apartment after their respective jobs and Fai was off in the kitchen grabbing a drink while Kurogane grabbed some clothes and left to take a shower. He sighed to himself once the door was shut, he didn't lock it since Mokona was gone on another trip with Tomoyo, and began taking off the uniform he had to wear.

He made sure to set the temperature on the shower panel to a nice 107 degrees before stepping in. The first few times he had set it much lower and had regretted it immensely. When the clear glass walls began to steam up he had his clothes already in the hamper to be washed later and his fresh clothes by the sink. Stepping in, he was immediately pelted with hot water. It felt good on his muscles after hours of teaching offensive and defensive maneuvers to a class.

Kurogane let himself just take in the heat and the pleasantness of it all. It was no hot spring back home, but it was damn near close to feeling as good. His mind wandered however back to Fai, as it usually did, and he couldn't help but be reminded of the last time he and Fai had shared a bath together.

It was always nice, regardless of where things led to when they were together, and he missed that connection with Fai. Wiping water from his face, Kurogane eyes lowered in thought, thinking of Fai and how the blonde would look with him now. He'd no doubt being going on about this or that, half teasing him as rivulets of water raced down the contours of his body.

A soft moaned left his lips and surprised him. Kurogane blushed faintly, hoping he hadn't been heard. It seemed that even when Fai wasn't even in the same room as him he could still make him unravel. And when he felt a thrill of interest shoot down his spin to pool in his groin he blushed a little further not sure what to think of himself for getting aroused at just a few thoughts of his partner.

Deciding it wouldn't take that long and it was better than just standing in the shower half hard, Kurogane wrapped his fingers around his shaft and began stroking himself at a leisurely pace. He clamped his mouth shut to keep himself from moaning as shocks of pleasure coursed through him. He supposed it had been awhile since he had last had any kind of physical encounter with Fai and it showed as he quickly became hard. His breaths came in short puffs as he put one hand against the smooth shower wall to brace himself. Kurogane thought of the blonde in the kitchen, of it being his hand around him, touching him and making him fall apart slowly.

Kurogane sucked in a sharp gasp as cold air hit him full force and the sound of the shower door opening was the only thing he heard above the sound of the water rushing over him. He was only able to remove his hand before he was joined by Fai.

"If I had known Kuro-tan was going to be playing with himself I would have offered to help." Blue eyes glinted with a deviousness that made Kurogane want to kiss him.

"W-what…?" He tried to focus on Fai and how the water was quickly soaking his hair through.

"I came in to drop of some clean towels and saw Kuro-sama putting on a show and I couldn't just not join. I hope you don't mind?" Fai smiled up at him and Kurogane winced and gritted his teeth when cooler fingers, not yet warmed by the water, pressed against his stomach. "I know I've not been the best lover these past couple of months…"

His vision clarified and a frown curved his lips when he saw the hesitance in blue eyes. "Idiot, you know I wouldn't force you into anything and I can manage things on my own until you're feeling better about everything."

"I know, it's why I love Kuro-rin." With his other arm, Fai pulled him down so they could kiss for a moment. "But really after seeing you, you're fortunate I didn't just tackle you to the floor and have my way with you." Kurogane sputtered in indigence. "Guess you got lucky with the glass wall separating us…" The wizard's hand slipped lower then, grasping the base of his cock and stroking upwards at an ever so slow pace. "Now I plan to take full advantage of you."  
Kurogane's eyes screwed shut, too focused on the way Fai's hand slipped up and down his erection. He could feel the other's lips pressing kisses along his collarbone and chest and his breath hitched whenever Fai would lap up a stray drop of water or nip him.

"Don't get too excited, we've not even gotten to the fun part yet." Fai admonished and Kurogane cracked open an eye to watch him. Red eyes widened when Fai removed himself and sunk down onto his knees in front of him. "It's been awhile since we've done this hasn't it?" He gave a cheeky grin that made Kurogane want to pull his hair.

"Too long."

"We'll have to fix that then." Fai smiled as he reached down to wipe his long hair away from his face.

Putting a hand back against the shower wall, he braced himself and leaned partially over the blonde to try and shield him from the water spray.

He watched as Fai took his cock in hand again, giving him a few quick strokes before he brought his head closer and a too pink tongue poked out to lick against the slit there. It took Kurogane everything he had not to buck against the feeling and it was an even stronger urge when he felt the head of his erection being sucked in to the other's mouth.

He wiped water from Fai's face as the blonde tasted him, slicking his bangs back atop his head to keep the other from having to do it. He watched with narrow eyes as Fai's lips were stretched over his arousal and how he looked up to stare at him, a hint of amusement flickering in his eyes as he did.

"Nnnngg…Fuck…" He panted, aching to move his hips, but he refused to hurt Fai in any way. In the years they had been a couple, they had experimented and tried all sorts of things, but one thing they had found out was that Fai rather enjoyed giving head, where as Kurogane, while he didn't mind giving, preferred regular sex.

His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he a drawn out moan left his lips when Fai began bobbing his head. Kurogane watched as Fai would almost completely pull off him before sliding back down as far as he could go.

A wandering hand traveled lower still, alternating between stroking him and cupping his balls. Kurogane looked almost pained as he watched Fai work. "Stop…gonna cum if you…aahhh…don't…" He trailed off as he ever so gently rocked his hips forward.

Fai hummed and Kurogane felt his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, shooting a jolt of pleasure straight to his gut. It seemed the blonde knew what he was doing, so Kurogane let him work. It didn't take much longer, his hand gripping sodden locks of blonde tight as Fai touched and stroked and sucked him until he was surprised that he was still standing.

He came with a stifled grunt, his body going rigid as he felt himself release into Fai's waiting mouth. A few seconds later and that sinfully hot mouth was gone, leaving him dizzy.

Fai spat out his seed, not swallowing since they were in the shower and it washed down the drain in the center of the floor. The blonde rose to his feet and gave the ninja a few kisses in quick succession. "Not done with you yet, Kuro-min." He purred and Kurogane looked at him with mild interest.

"Don't know if I can move after that."

"Have to if you want more." Fai winked at him as he stepped out of the shower and Kurogane watched as he wrapped a towel around himself and headed out, no doubt to their bedroom.

'Goddammit.' He growled and forced himself to stand straight and quickly turn off the shower. Grabbing a towel he dried himself as much as he could while walking with shaky legs.

He found Fai nearly dry and naked, sprawled out lazily on the bed waiting for him. "Kuro-kun can't have all the fun."

The blonde practically beckoned him over with his eyes and Kurogane blindly followed. Crawling over Fai on the bed he smirked as Fai greeted him with a smile of his own.

"You have a point. Want me to fuck you?"

They rarely ever had the luxury of being like this back in Suwa. There was almost always someone needed them or something coming up. It was another reason they enjoyed this world.

"Yes, I don't think I have enough energy to top today." Fai stretched like he wasn't already hard and waiting on Kurogane.

"Maybe tomorrow." He joked a little, which always made Fai laugh. Reaching over, he grabbed the bottle of lubricant they had gotten while out shopping one day, the discovery of stores that catered to sex had been another good part about the city that both had found interesting.

"Less talking, more doing Kuro-chatty." Fai ran his hands over his chest, absorbing the heat the shower had left on his skin.

It took a few minutes for Kurogane to recover from his orgasm, but in the meantime he had already buried three fingers deep within Fai, spreading him wide and making him cry out with ever touch. While Fai had been the more experienced of them, he was no slacker when it came to learning tricks in the bedroom.

Though Kurogane could tell he was starting to annoy Fai with how the blonde was frowning and trying not to threaten him with violence if he didn't hurry. "Alright, just a few more seconds."

He pulled away, sitting up so he could prepare himself as well, leaving Fai flustered and moaning on the bed. "Here." Fai grabbed the bottle from him and in moments was stroking him in quick uneven movements, coating his cock with a good amount of lubricant before he fell back onto the bed with a soft thud.

"Move, now."

Kurogane didn't ask questions and moved back over Fai before pushing himself against the blonde's entrance and finally inside him. He was kissed roughly as Fai wrapped his long legs around his waist and pulled him close.

They waited then when he was fully buried inside Fai's body and gave each other lazy half kisses. When he was given the go ahead, Kurogane stared down at Fai before he tentatively moved within his lover.

"Nnnnn…missed this…" Fai sighed pleasantly and Kurogane growled when he felt nails raked gently across his back.

The pace quickly increased, Kurogane eventually stood up, his hands gripping Fai's hips as they both moved together. Fai looked almost in pain as he held himself up on his forearms and watched as Kurogane moved inside him. He knew that most likely he would leave bruises on the blonde's hips, but right now all he cared about what making Fai come.

He didn't have to wait too much longer as with a few more thrusts, and a bit of awkward angling on Kurogane's part to hit Fai's prostate, the blonde was arching upwards as his head tilted back and a cry was torn from his long throat.

A few moments later and Kurogane came for the second time that day, unable to keep himself from doing so any longer what with Fai's body clenching around his cock. They both fell onto the bed in a sweaty and exhausted heap.

"Damn…we'll have to take another shower now." Fai gave a raspy laugh as he tried to catch his breath.  
Pulling out, he rolled onto his back, a stupid grin on his lips. "Later. Sleep now."

"Hmm…good idea." Fai groaned as he moved his legs, rubbing them for a moment to try and get the soreness out, but to no avail. Deciding to be lazy this time, he wrote a quick spell above them and let the magic move their blanket up and over them.

Kurogane turned onto his side and pulled Fai close, offering him a kiss. He could tell at least this had helped ease the anxiety the blonde had been suffering from, at least for a little while and he was glad for it.


End file.
